


Danny Got Fucked Through The Chair

by StrawberrySnake



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Exhibitionism, First Time, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, SCAR Halloween 2020, Semi-Public Sex, fucking in the same room as your parents without them noticing, light biting, mild blackmail of accidental witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySnake/pseuds/StrawberrySnake
Summary: Danny learns that Vlad was invited to his parents' Halloween party. He's hopelessly in love with the man and is willing to endure anything just to see him. What the boy didn't expect is to get more than he was hoping for (although exactly what he wished would happen).
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235
Collections: SCAR Halloween 2020 Contest





	Danny Got Fucked Through The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic is part of a multi-fandom contest, I'd like to add some key notes on the premise of the show for those who haven't seen it. 
> 
> Danny and Vlad are half-ghost, meaning they are humans who can turn into ghosts. They can turn invisible, phase through solid objects, and fly, among other things. Their appearance changes when they turn. Vlad's ghost form resembles a vampire. I took some liberties with regards to their canon abilities, making Vlad be able to solidify any part of his body at will, while keeping the rest intangible.
> 
> Vlad is Danny's parents' college friend. Danny's parents don't know that Danny and Vlad are half ghost.

☙⊱-⊰❧

“Danny, could you pass me that pack of candy corn?”

“Here you go, dad.”

“Sweetie, could you hang the paper bats in the living room?

“Sure, mom.”

“Oh, and could you--” dad began, but got interrupted by the ring of Danny’s phone.

“Hang on dad, I’ll be back in a sec!”

_ Saved by the bell _ , Danny thought to himself. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to survive this until the evening. He went halfway up the stairs and answered the call.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey. Any chance you’re feeling better?” 

“Uh? Oh, no, I feel pretty bad…” he tried to sound as sick as possible. He even coughed a couple of times, for emphasis. “I’m pretty dizzy. I’ve been in bed all day.”

“You sound pretty bad,” the girl sighed. “Tucker and I picked some really good trash horror movies this year. The marathon is not gonna be the same without you… Anyway, I hope you get well soon! I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Thanks… Bye...” the boy tried to speak silently, stretching his vowels. 

He got back into the kitchen where his parents, dressed as Ghostbusters, were preparing snacks for the upcoming party.

“One of your friends?” asked mom, without lifting her eyes from the cutting board.

“Yup, it was Sam. She sounded very sick. Since Tucker’s out of town, I think I’m gonna have to stay home tonight.”

“That’s a shame, sweetie. You sure you won’t be bored?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m very glad you’re gonna spend the night with us, Danny-boy!” his father said with his usual excitement. “I’d love to introduce you to our ghost hunter friends!”

“Oh, Barb is bringing her new Spectral Disintegrator!” mom added.

“Awesome!” dad exclaimed.

“Awesome…” Danny repeated unenthused. _ Awesome indeed _ . Not only was he missing out on a movie marathon with his friends, he had to endure his parents’ wacky ghost hunter friends and try not to get disintegrated while he was at it. 

The doorbell rang.

“Danny, could you get that?”

Speaking of wacky ghost hunter friends… They sure were early. 

“Yes, mom.” 

Danny felt really stupid. All this trouble, all this  _ lying _ . Sure, he was used to lying to his parents, but he hated lying to Sam and Tucker. All of this for a chance to see--

Danny opened the door.

“Vlad…” the boy almost gasped. 

“Hello, little Badger,” the man replied, his deep sultry voice making Danny shiver. He  _ really  _ needed to get a hold of himself. The teen looked Vlad over. The man was wearing a wide black cape with a well-fitting black shirt and tall leather boots. The look was complemented by red lenses, fake fangs and--

“Did you dye your hair black?”

“Well, I  _ did  _ want to look in character.”

Before the boy could say anything further, his dad was already in the doorframe, giving Vlad one of his signature bear hugs. 

“Vladdy! It’s so good to see you!” Jack said, letting go of the man. “I like your costume!”

Oh, Danny liked his costume too. Despite the slight cheesiness of the whole Dracula look, the shirt accentuated Vlad’s strong, wide chest and he looked absolutely breathtaking with his long black hair worn loose.

☙⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❧

Vlad was in the upstairs bathroom, washing his hands, when he saw Danny standing in the entrance, slouching against the doorframe. 

“You look ridiculous,” Danny teased. He didn’t know why it was so important for him to mask his feelings for the man he’d canceled his plans for.

“At least I have a costume,” Vlad replied, wiping his hands on a white towel. 

“Uh, I do too?” Danny gestured at his T-shirt. It was black with a picture of a ghost saying ‘boo’ with an impassive facial expression, matching Danny’s almost perfectly. He couldn’t tell Vlad he’d spent ages deciding what to wear. He didn’t want to seem like he cared too much about something as goofy as his parents’ Halloween party. Maybe because it wasn’t the party he actually cared about.

“How astonishingly original,” Vlad said, corking his brow, his red eyes piercing the boy.

“At least I don’t look like a dork,” Danny continued his teasing, smiling.

Vlad smirked in return. Those same red eyes traveled up and down Danny’s small frame, making the boy flush even deeper. The older man took a step closer.

“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” he said, voice almost breathy. 

“S-someone had to make sure you don’t cause any trouble, Fruitloop!” Danny retorted, while his heart skipped a beat at that alluring voice. 

“Your faith in my moral integrity never seizes to amaze me.” Vlad replied.

They stood like this for a bit, Vlad’s eyes fixed on the boy.

“Aren’t you worried about mom and dad’s ghost hunter friends?” Danny finally broke the silence, his voice without a trace of teasing this time. 

“Ah, yes! I almost forgot!” was Vlad’s response, which confused the teen. Vlad fumbled in his pocket and took out a small silver electronic device, barely an inch in length. Danny was watching the man’s hands intently.

“What’s that?” he asked, his voice betraying a hint of mistrust. 

Vlad didn’t answer. He swiftly got down on one knee, right in front of the boy, startling him a bit, gently lifted the hem of the boy’s shirt and attached the tiny gadget to one of the loops of Danny’s jeans. Danny yelped, but he didn’t resist. His eyes, however, were almost pleading Vlad to assure him that this wasn’t some kind of betrayal.

“Oh, no need to worry,” the older man said with a gentle smile. “I made this as a precaution. This device should neutralize any ghost-detecting technology.”

Danny still didn’t look convinced.

“Look, I have one just like that,” Vlad continued, lifting his own black shirt, revealing the same pocket-sized gadget… as well as the lower half of his muscular torso. Danny’s pupils dilated at the sight. The boy bit his lower lip, staring intently at the exposed skin, eyes involuntarily wandering lower. Vlad silently observed the boy, keeping his shirt up. Without saying a word, he lifted the hem a little higher.

“Vlad..?” the boy said with a weak, confused voice.

“It’s alright, Daniel, you can look.”

The boy nodded timidly, cheeks painted crimson at this point. Vlad decided it’d be easier to unbutton the shirt altogether. He stopped in the middle and said:

“Daniel, would you mind closing the door?” he had completely forgotten it was open. The boy complied, closing the door gently, without turning away from Vlad’s body.

“Could you…” the boy started shyly. “Could you show me some more?”

He felt embarrassed by his own request, but his eyes slid lower once more and landed on the older man’s crotch. Vlad caught on immediately.

“With pleasure…” he said with that same breathy voice that drove the teen crazy and slowly unbuckled his belt. His long slim fingers pulled the zipper down, revealing a bulge under grey boxers. The boy swallowed. Vlad hooked his thumbs behind the band of his boxers and started pulling them down.

“Daaannyyyy!” a sudden voice coming from downstairs cut through the heated atmosphere. “Could you come here a sec? I need you to get some stuff from the basement!”

Both of them froze for a second.

“It’s alright…” Vlad broke the silence first. Danny nodded and got out of the bathroom.

☙⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❧

Danny knew he’d hate this party from the start, but he’d never imagined how truly agonizing it would actually be. Mostly because he hadn’t anticipated the events in the bathroom and the effect they’d have on him. 

They were playing charades, of all things. Three excited couples, Danny, and Vlad. Barb’s husband,  _ was it Dave?,  _ was standing on one leg, waving his hands while Barb was throwing bird name after bird name at him, but all Danny could think about was how he wanted to be close to Vlad. All this time he’d contemplated whether the older man felt anything towards him and now he thought that he actually might. Vlad was pretending to be having fun, and yes, Danny knew he was only pretending. He’d seen him make these same facial expressions with all the fake smiling and laughing at dad’s silly jokes, which Danny knew Vlad absolutely hated. That, and Vlad kept throwing glances at him. Danny was burning with desire and the entire thing was taking forever. Barb and Dave’s time was up. It turns out, Dave was trying to portray an electric windmill. It was another couple’s turn, but Danny knew he wouldn’t be able to take this much longer.

“Uhm, aunt Barbara?” he said with his most innocent voice. “Mom and Dad told me you would bring a uhm…”

“Spectral Disintegrator!” Jack finished the thought for his son.

“Oh, I  _ did  _ bring it!” Barb said enthusiastically. “I just wasn’t sure if I should take it out in case you’d be bored with it.”

“Oh, it’s okay. You guys can have fun and I’ll take a break. I wanted to call my sick friend anyway. See how she’s doing.”

“Sweat!” Jack exclaimed.

“Alright, sweetie. We won’t take long,” Maddie said to her son.

“Be sure to come down for the movie, though!” Jack added.

“Okay, dad.”

“Don’t worry - we’ll call you when we’re done.”

“Sure, mom.”

Most of the adults moved to the kitchen and Barb placed a massive cannon-like gizmo on the table. Vlad stayed a few steps behind and looked at it with distrust, touching his little protective device under his shirt unconsciously.

“You coming?” Danny called him from halfway up the staircase.

“Wouldn’t it be rude of me not to participate?” Vlad asked, unsure.

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be a gun measurement contest for the next half hour,” the boy replied. “Trust me, they won’t even notice you were gone.”

Vlad smirked. 

“Can’t wait to have me, are you?” he teased.

“Shut up and follow me, Fruitloop,” Danny replied, blushing again.

Once the two reached Danny’s room, the teen looked at Vlad and asked:

“You had two of those thingies. Did you… expect to see me here tonight?”

“I didn’t,” Vlad said calmly. “But I really wanted to.”

Danny didn’t answer at first. He looked intently at Vlad. 

“Well, I’m here,” he finally said. 

“I can’t tell you how--”

“Just touch me already, geez!” the boy groaned. 

Vlad laughed, “I didn’t expect you to be this direct!”

“I am  _ so  _ horny right now..!” Danny almost cried, covering his face with his hands.

Vlad looked him over. The boy had a rather obvious boner, but Vlad prefered to take his time. He got on his knees and slowly ran his hands along the boy’s slim torso. Danny’s breathing intensified and the boy put his hands on the older man’s shoulders. Vlad’s hand traveled lower and lower… and then he stopped right above the boy’s bulge. Danny thrust his hips forward just a little, trying to get as much physical contact as possible. Vlad didn’t move his hand and instead asked:

“How far would you like to go?”

A pause.

“I’d like to go all the way…”

“You sure..?”

Another pause.

“You have no idea how much I fantasized about my first time being with you…” Danny said weakly, looking Vlad in the eye, but then quickly added: “Oh man, that sounded so much cheesier than I thought it would!” The boy covered his face again. “Just kill me where I stand.”

Vlad chuckled softly.

“How about I make you cum instead?”

His hand finally moved and he placed his palm on Danny cock, making the boy moan. The man smirked and put both of his hands on the boy’s ass, squeezing the supple cheeks. 

“Mmmm…” the boy purred. 

Vlad slipped his fingers under Danny’s shirt and inside his jeans. 

A knock on the door.

“Danny, sweetie! It’s movie time!” they heard Maddie’s voice. 

They both froze in place, unable to move.

“C-coming, mom!” Danny said after an uncomfortable pause.

“Yeah, right..” Vlad whispered.

“Shut up!” Danny said, louder than he’d planned.

“What was that?” he heard his mom ask, still behind the door.

“N-nothing! I was talking to Sam on the phone!”

“Oh, alright! Tell her I said hi!”

Vlad and Danny didn’t move until they heard Maddie’s footsteps fade in the distance. Danny groaned.

“Why do we keep getting interrupted all the time!”

“Because we chose a really bad time for this?” Vlad laughed.

“Not funny, Vlad.”

“It’s alright, Daniel. The night is young.”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m going downstairs. Come out a few minutes after me, so it doesn’t look like we were together.”

Vlad nodded and the teen disappeared in the hallway. The older man was about to stand up from his knees when he saw a half-empty bottle of lube under Danny’s bed. A tiny mischievous smile adorned the man’s face while he gently placed the item in his pocket.

☙⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❧

When Vlad came downstairs, everyone was already seated. The three couples were sitting snugly on the giant couch and Danny took over the armchair next to it. 

“Oh, Vladdy,” Jack turned towards his friend. “Lemme bring you a chair from the kitchen!”

“It’s okay, dad. Vlad can sit with me,” Danny said before Vlad could reply. “There’s plenty of space on the armchair. 

“That’s a great idea!” Jack exclaimed. 

Vlad sat next to Danny and they soon realized there wasn’t that much space after all. The lights were off and the movie had started.

“Are you comfortable, Daniel?” Vlad whispered in the boy’s ear.

Danny was  _ very  _ aware of their physical contact.

“It’s one way to put it,” he whispered back. 

Vlad put one arm over Danny's shoulder and used the other to gently stroke the boy’s thighs. The boy yelped and quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“It’s okay Danny,” Barb said. “It wasn’t a real corpse.” Then she addressed the boy’s parents, “Are you sure he’s old enough to watch this?”

“He’ll be fiiiiine,” Jack replied. 

Then everyone got back to what was happening on screen. 

“Warn me next time!” Danny whispered angrily.

“I was under the impression that was what you’d expected me to do,” Vlad replied, defensively.

“I didn’t expect you to start fondling me in front of my parents!” Danny almost whisper-shouted at this point.

“Shhhhhh!” shushed Dave, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa, closest to Vlad and Danny’s chair.

“It’s dark,” Vlad whispered directly into Danny’s ear, so that nobody else hears him. “Everyone’s distracted.” He used his right hand to gently caress the boy’s head. “I am going to make you feel  _ so  _ good, Daniel.” Vlad’s left hand landed on Danny’s bulging erection. “I don’t think you can take it much longer and we cannot just keep disappearing together.” Vlad kissed Danny’s temple, while gently brushing his hand against his crotch. “I promise to be discreet.”

That alluring voice, that electrifying touch… Danny was practically melting in the chair. He kept his right arm firmly clasped against his mouth - he couldn’t risk making a single peep. 

Meanwhile, Vlad took out the boy’s dripping wet cock and began stroking it. He sat sideways, blocking the view to everyone else and tried to make his strokes short, so no one would see his arm move. He looked at the teen, illuminated by the faint blue light from the screen. His cheeks were gently flushed, his skin had a slight shine from sweat. His lips were slightly parted, making Vlad’s mind run wild. Oh, the things he could do with those lips. 

The man’s eyes traveled further and landed on Danny’s lean pale neck, so youthfully elegant and inviting. Vlad leaned closer and licked that alluring part of the boy, trying to make as little sound as possible. 

“Oh, Little Badger, you are so wet and hard for me,” he whispered. “So delightful.”

Danny was trying  _ so  _ hard to keep quiet, to control his breathing. Lucky for him, the movie became louder and more intense. Some maniac was chasing the main character through the forest and her loud breathing filled the room, accompanied by suspenseful music. 

Vlad’s right hand moved to Danny’s clothed nipple, which he flicked gently with his index finger. He continued to lick the boy’s neck and stroke his throbbing cock. There was a lot of screaming on screen, so Vlad decided to take his chance and stroke the boy’s cock faster. Danny was completely overwhelmed with sensation. Between his stimulated nipple, neck and cock he barely had time to breathe. Suddenly, Vlad bit the base of the boy’s neck with those fake vampire teeth and that was all Danny needed to go over the edge and spill a hot sticky load into Vlad’s hand. A gentle whimper escaped his lips, but it was masked by the noise coming from the TV speakers.

“There you go, baby,” Vlad whispered in the boy’s ear. “You did good.” He kissed the boy on the temple again.

Once the boy caught his breath, he turned to the older man.

“Can you kiss me?” he whispered shyly.

“Kissing can be a bit… loud,” the man said carefully.

“Please?” the boy looked at him with pleading eyes, his voice oh so deliciously vulnerable. 

“Alright, but we need to be very careful,” Vlad relented and kissed those supple lips as gently as possible, slowly pushing his tongue between them. Danny leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. A gentle wet sound would escape from time to time, which put Vlad on edge, but it’d quickly drown in the noise from the TV. The boy's mouth was so warm and so sweet, his lips - so smooth and slick from their shared saliva. Vlad’s head was spinning. For a moment, he forgot there were other people in the room.

“Madds, could you pause the movie?” a sudden roar of Jack’s voice broke the ambience of the room. 

Vlad’s heart sank and he jerked away from the object of his affection, making a sharp turn with his head towards the couch.

“We’re out of cheesy puffs!” Jack clarified. A wave of relief washed over Vlad. He heard Danny release a long, shaky exhale. This was close. 

“Sure, honey!” Vlad heard Maddie say cheerfully. “While we’re at it, does anyone want anything? I could bring more drinks from the fridge.”

“I’ll help you, Maddie,” said a female friend with short black hair, whose name Vlad didn’t know. 

“Oh, I’ll use this opportunity for a bathroom brake!” said Dave and jumped off the couch.

A moment later, Vlad and Danny were alone.

“Here,” Vlad gave Danny a tissue. “We need to clean you off.” He took one for himself to wipe Danny’s cum off his hand.

“You see?” Vlad continued, while gently wiping the spaces between his fingers. “I told you no one would notice.” He decided not to share any of his concerns with the boy.

“I want you to fuck me,” Danny said out of the blue.

Vlad froze mid wipe. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I want you to shove that dick of yours up my ass, Vlad. And don’t tell me you don’t want to - I can see how hard you are.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Vlad paused. He heard laughter in the kitchen and the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. It was still safe. “I don’t think anal intercourse is something we can do discreetly.”

“Pfft, ‘anal intercourse’,” the boy snorted. “Do you have to be such a dork, Fruitloop?”

“Ugh, you  _ know  _ what I mean, Daniel,” Vlad sounded slightly irritated. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll give you a handjob and we’ll call it a day,” Danny said. He wanted to tell Vlad how thinking they were almost caught turned him on, but he didn’t want to sound too needy… or weird. The boy didn’t know how he felt about being sexually aroused by the fact that his parents might catch him having sex with an adult. 

The sound of a closing microwave door came from the kitchen and it was followed by the smell of fresh popcorn and cheesy puffs. Everyone was coming back into the living room. As Jack was placing the snacks on the coffee table, Maddie and the black-haired friend brought a bunch of different bottles.

“Sweetie, would you like a soda?” Maddie asked her son.

“Yes, mom!” Danny replied eagerly. He was really thirsty after that orgasm.

“Vlad?”

“No, thank you, Maddie,” he said with a smile. He was still clutching used tissues in his hand. “I’ll be back in a minute. You don’t need to wait for me - you can start the movie.”

Everyone took their positions on the couch and Maddie pressed ‘play’ on the remote. Danny, however, followed Vlad with a quizzical look.

☙⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❧

Vlad had been gone for 5 minutes at most, but to Danny it felt like forever. The teen couldn’t focus on the movie, because his mind was occupied with the older man. Danny closed his eyes and imagined Vlad’s hands on his body again. His big warm hands, running up and down... The boy’s cock was stirring in his pants. Danny was amazed how powerful his imagination could sometimes be. It almost felt like Vlad’s hands were actually caressing him.  _ Wait _ …

“Daniel…” he heard a whisper in his ear. Luckily, he’d been suppressing yelps and moans all night, so it came pretty naturally to him this time. Danny looked around, but there was no one there.

“Vlad?” he whispered, perhaps a bit too loud.

“I think he’s still in the bathroom,” Dave replied from the couch.

_ Oh for fuck’s sake _ , thought Danny. He didn’t hear them make out and have sex, but he heard  _ that _ ?

“Daniel, don’t be afraid, I’m invisible,” Vlad finally spoke.

“You couldn’t start with that?” Danny replied as quietly as possible, still with a note of annoyance. 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Danny couldn’t see Vlad’s face, but he could  _ feel  _ his stupid grin right now.

“Wait, why are you-- Oh. Ooooooooh. Fuck…” Danny realized what Vlad was up to and his cock twitched in anticipation. He felt the man’s invisible hands on himself again.

“Oh yes, I’m going to fuck you, alright,” Vlad whispered in the boy’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you real good, fill you up to the brim, while you’re sitting 6 feet away from your parents.”

Danny was almost trembling in anticipation. All Vlad needed to do was make sure he solidifies the right parts of his body at the right time. 

Vlad phased through the chair and positioned himself right under Danny. He extended both of his arms sideways, so that his hands were outside the body of the chair and solidified them. He’d already taken out the lube from his pocket. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and made it invisible again. Once his hand phased through Danny’s clothes and his fingers made contact with the boy’s wet, wanton hole, Vlad spread the copious amount of gel in his hand inside the boy’s entrance. 

Danny bit his lower lip, but as the sweet sensation of Vlad’s slick fingers rubbing against his sensitive muscles intensified, he had to cover his mouth with his hand again. Vlad’s fingers were going deeper and deeper, rubbing oh so wonderfully against the sensitive inner walls. Danny also loved the stretching sensation, as Vlad added his third and then - fourth fingers. The boy had been fingering himself for almost a year now, but having someone else’s fingers felt so much better.

“Are you ready?” Vlad whispered after a while, his body hovering below the sitting boy inside the chair and his invisible head poking out of the back.

Danny nodded. He was too far gone to speak at this point. Vlad phased his cock through the chair and positioned the head against the boy’s entrance. He’d never tried this before - fucking someone while in ghost form. He needed to be extra careful not to get stuck in the chair in the middle of sex. He wanted to make sure Danny’s body didn’t move either, so he fastened his lean body with his hands. With a slow movement of his hips, he carefully entered the boy’s slick hole. Vlad exhaled. Danny's velvety heat was overwhelming. Vlad slowly took his cock out and just as slowly thrust it back in again. The pace was almost torturous, but he needed to make sure they were as discreet as possible.

“How are you doing, Daniel?” he asked gently, his own breath betraying his arousal. 

Danny felt so full.  _ Oh heavens _ , he’d never felt anything like that. The boy was trying to sit tight, but all he wanted was to move his hips in unison with Vlad, he wanted more of that sweet sweet sensation of Vlad’s cock rubbing against this sensitive spot inside him.

“Faster…” was all the boy managed to whisper.

“Your wish is my command,” Vlad whispered back and gently bit Danny’s earlobe. This time, he was using his own fangs. Danny clutched the arms of the chair, squeezing his eyes shut. Vlad’s swollen cock rubbed his insides mercilessly: in and out, in and out, dragging its length along every inch of Danny’s sensitive tunnel. Danny’s own cock was rock hard at this point, leaking precum and twitching with every thrust.

“This is so good…” escaped Danny’s lips.

“I know, right?” Dave suddenly replied. It seems the man heard the boy again and Danny’s entrance tightened, sending a wave of pleasure to Vlad. “I always like the part where the protagonist starts killing the monsters in horror films!” Dave continued talking. “Very cathartic!”

Danny was really annoyed with Dave eavesdropping all the time, but he was also aroused by the reminder how easily he and Vlad could be spotted. 

The boy was close to another orgasm. He really wanted to touch himself, but there was nothing to hide him from Dave's field of view. Then again, the very thought of Dave seeing him touch himself made the boy burn with lust. He didn’t even notice how he’d opened his fly and taken out his throbbing cock, which he proceeded to stroke hungrily.

Vlad’s was fully submerged in his pleasure. The boy’s tight wet velvety heat was making his head spin. 

“Aaaaah, Daniel,” Vlad breathed into the boy’s ear. “My sweet boy, you are breathtaking.” He slowly ran his hands along the boy’s body again. His right hand went along the boy’s inner thigh, while his left slid up his stomach and landed on his chest. He continued to ram into the boy’s tight ass with a steady rhythm. “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer…”

Neither could Danny. The boy was reaching his limit. He ran his fisted hand frantically up and down his own wet shaft, not even trying to mask anything anymore. The boy was splayed on the chair, his legs spread apart, his pants stained with precum, his wet hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He looked at Dave and realized the man was actually staring at him, eyes wide. A wave of shock washed over the boy, which quickly turned into intense arousal. Danny held Dave’s gaze as the head of Vlad’s cock rubbed hard against the boy’s prostate. There was a sudden, loud explosion on screen, painting the whole room dim orange. Danny shot a load right onto his ghost T-shirt, his cock twitching several times in tandem with overwhelming ripples of pleasure. Those ripples caused the boy’s inner muscles to contract and after a few more thrusts, Vlad shot his own load inside the teen, keeping his promise.

That was easily the strongest orgasm Danny had ever experienced and he had it while one of his parents’ friends was fucking him from below and another was watching. Danny was still looking at Dave who hadn’t moved a muscle the whole time. Danny saw a tent on the man’s crotch and felt the urge to be a little naughty. Danny brought his index finger to his lips. 

“Shhh...” the boy whispered. Dave barely heard it through the noise on TV. “If you keep my secret…” The boy paused and gestured towards the man’s boner with his eyes. “...I’ll keep yours.” Dave turned his head hurriedly towards the screen, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. 

After sex, Vlad slipped out of Danny and phased throught the floor. He flew to the bathroom, cleaned up and returned to the living room inconspicuously. He sat on the chair next to Danny, who was clutching a cushion to his chest. Vlad raised an eyebrow and Danny squinted his eyes at him.

“Don’t.” The boy whispered, fake-threateningly. 

Vlad didn’t say anything and kissed the boy on his forehead.

☙⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❧

“Maddie, should we take two Fenton thermoses or is one enough?” Jack shouted as he carried the empty snack bowls to the kitchen.

“Let’s take two, just in case,” Maddie replied, collecting the empty bottles.

“We brought a ghost trap of our own,” said the black haired friend.

“I’ll get the box of ghost-tasers from the van!” said Barb.

The movie ended 2 minutes ago and all the ghost hunters were already animated.

“Erm… What’s going on?” Danny asked his parents. Vlad looked just as confused.

“It’s the final event of the night!” Maddie replied.

“We’re going ghost hunting!” Jack added excitedly.

“Wait, what? Why?” Danny was still confused.

“It’s Halloween! The peak of ghost activity!” Jack said.

“You two are welcome to join!” Maddie said. “We have plenty of spare equipment.”

Vlad and Danny looked at each other and Danny faked a yawn.

“I’ll pass. I think I’m gonna go to my room and text Sam and Tucker.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to pass as well,” Vlad said. “It’s pretty late - I should be heading home.”

“You should stay over, Vladdy!” Jack suggested. “Danny will show you to the guest room. Right Danny?”

“Sure.” The boy was liking this unexpected turn of events.

“The clean bed sheets are in the top drawer in our bedroom. We also have a pack of toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet,” Maddie instructed, while she was fastening some kind of high-tech utility belt to her waist.

“Okay, mom!”

“Alright, you two, have a nice evening!” Maddie said once all her gear was ready. “Don’t wait for us - we might take a few hours.”

“No problem, take your time!” Danny said in response.

The ghost-hunters left the house one by one. Dave was the last one to leave. He turned to Danny and the boy gave him a knowing look. Dave gulped nervously and slid out the front door, closing it behind him.

“He’s acting strange,” Vlad said, but Danny didn’t say anything in response. 

“Did you know they were going to leave the house after the movie?” Vlad asked after a short pause.

“Nope.”

The older man laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“All this trouble over nothing, it appears. We only needed to wait 2 hours.”

“I’m not sure I would’ve been able to wait that long.”

“Fair enough. So, are you going to give me my clean bed sheets?” Vlad asked, teasing.

“Only if you and I can make them dirty afterwards!” Danny replied with a mischievous smirk.

“Deal!” The older man said and picked Danny up, bridal-style. 

Danny was grinning like an idiot, his cheeks dusted pink. He brushed a strand of Vlad’s long, black hair. 

“Is the black here to stay?” the boy asked. “Cos I already miss your signature silver fox look.”

“It’s temporary dye, Daniel, it’ll wash off in a few days.”

“Good,” Danny replied and leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend.

☙⊱End⊰❧


End file.
